1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an oil passage structure of a dry sump engine and an oil passage structure of a V-shaped dry sump engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of vehicle engines include a dry sump engine that transfers oil inside the engine body to an oil reservoir using a scavenging pump (see Japanese Patent No. 4511597).